Si Amaneciera
by Nayade89
Summary: Dumbledore muerto, Snape a la fuga, el mundo mágico sucumbiendo en las manos ferreas del señor oscuro ¿Cómo hará Harry Potter para salvarlo y volver junto a Ginny?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y espacios son de Rowling.

Soy Rebeca y aquí os dejo mi primer fic, puesto que es el primero espero que no se porten mal criticándolo, lo e echo con mucho cariño, espero que os gusta tan solo la mitad de lo que me gusta a mi escribirlo. Un beso, y q disfruten!

----------------------------------------

--

Amanecía con destellos rojos de sangre. La gran mansión de los Riddley parecía incluso más prominente que de costumbre, los grandes ventanales rotos, la fachada polvorienta y los jardines llenos de maleza que desde hacía dos años nadie se había molestado en arreglar, le conferían un aire mucho más amenazador.

Las dos figuras que se acercaban por el sendero eran claramente visibles tras uno de los pocos ventanales que estaban sin romper, la forma en la que se movían le indicaba que algo no había salido como esperaba. Nagini se posó sobre sus pies unos segundos y este no supo si era para reconfortarlo o no. Se alejó de la ventana y se sentó en un gran butacón cerca de una chimenea.

Antes de entrar por la verja de entrada Severus Snape se paró en seco y cogió al muchacho de melena rubia por el brazo.

-Y ahora, dirás lo que yo te diga.

Él se apartó con enojo.

-No pienso hacerlo, escúcheme bien, profesor; ¡No voy a hacerlo! Solo pretende arrebatarme la gloria… llevaba meses planeándolo, debía ser yo, y solo yo, quien le matara pero usted…

-¡Maldito necio!-Maldijo Snape entre dientes-¿Acaso lo habrías echo?-le volvió a coger del brazo-No, nunca has realizado una maldición imperdonable ¿acaso crees que El Señor Tenebroso esperaba que llegaras a hacerlo? Probablemente pensaba que carecías del valor suficiente, que te echarías atrás y así podría condenar a tu querido padre a la muerte, y si tenías agallas que aquello te hubiera conducido a una muerte segura, con lo que conseguiría vengarse de tus padres de esta forma.

Volvió a zafarse del brazo.

-Miente ¿Se lo ha dicho él? Supongo que no, solo era una prueba de lealtad, solo para comprobar mi valor, y usted-dijo, señalándolo con un dedo -lo ha estropeado todo, ahora el estará furioso con migo, pero al menos habéis conseguido lo que queríais, la gloria, es una pena que sea a costa de los demás, que no sea capaz de hacerlo por si solo, que sea un traidor, que se esconda entre las sombras, que nadie tenga claro de que bando est-calló abruptamente al encontrar la barita de su profesor solo a un palmo de la cara.

-Una palabra más, solo una, y desearás no haber nacido-Le cogió de la oreja para arrastrarle hacia dentro de la mansión-entra y deja de protestar-casi rugió.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Ya no estamos en Hogwarts!

Cual quiera que los escuchara no los habría reconocido, el profesor más clasista de Hogwarts peleando con su alumno predilecto, y no pararon de hacerlo hasta entrar en la casa. Si era sobrecogedora por fuera, por dentro y a oscuras lo era aun más, arriba de las escaleras se percibía una tenue luz y se escuchó un siseo apagado, al apoyar los pies en la desvencijada escalera los escalones parecían rugir, haciendo casi imposible que alguien pasara desapercibido intentando subir sin ser escuchado.

Los dos estaban sobrecogidos al entrar en la habitación y habrían jurado que allí no había nadie de no ser por los pies apoyados en el suelo que se veían tras el butacón de terciopelo rojo.

-¿Y bien?-Se escuchó una voz no del todo humana, el sonido parecía más un silbido de serpiente que palabras.

-A muerto señor, yo lo maté-Una figura alta se levantó rápidamente del butacón, y al darse la vuelta se vio sus duras facciones, la nariz aplastada como la de una serpiente, los ojos rojos y la piel cetrina, su dedo blanco le apuntó acusadoramente.

-¿Tú?-Rugió con rabia, acercándose a los dos-¡Yo no ordené que le mataras tú!

-Estaba apunto de hacerlo yo señor-se apresuró a decir Draco Malfoy-pero él no me dejó, yo le tenía acorralado y…

-¡_Crucio_!-el chico calló al suelo, preso de espasmos y gritos de dolor. Los ardientes ojos lo miraron unos segundos y luego fueron a parar al rostro de Snape.

-¡No debiste hacerlo! ¿Alguien se dio cuanta de que lo hiciste tú? ¿Alguien conoce tu traición?

Tenía la varita levantada y amenazante, Snape le dirigió una rápida mirada a Draco, que se revolcaba por el suelo con sollozos angustiados.

-Yo… yo no lo sé, mi señor, creo… que no-jadeó al fin.

Con un rápido movimiento de varita deshizo el hechizo a Malfoy, que se quedó quieto en el suelo, temblando.

-¡_Enérvate_!-El cuerpo de Malfoy flotó hasta colocarse de pie.

-No has conseguido tu cometido-siseó con dientes apretados y las rendijas de la nariz dilatadas por el enfado. Malfoy solo había estado tres veces delante del Señor Oscuro, todas habían sido terroríficas, pero esta era la que más, estaba sin aliento, aun así consiguió decir:

-Yo estaba apunto cuando…

-¿Acaso he dicho que haya terminado de hablar? ¡No me interrumpas! ¡Tenías que hacerlo tú, tenías que…!

-Señor, señor…-un hombre bajo y regordete entró jadeando por la puerta.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres Colagusano? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado…?

-Ha llegado esto de un agente infiltrado del Ministerio… Dumbledore ha muerto y…

-¡Eso ya lo sé!-Gritó irritado.

Pero Colagusano siguió con una sonrisa burlona en la cara y mirando a Snape.

-Y aquí dice que lo mató el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Severus Snape…

Con un grito de furia se volvió al, ahora seguro, ex profesor de Hogwarts.

-¡¿Acaso no dijiste que no te vio nadie?! ¡Estúpido imbécil! ¡Yo te necesitaba en Hogwarts! ¿Quién me iba a pasar información si no?...-la cara se le iluminó por un segundo-claro… como no se me había ocurrido antes…

Pareció pensativo, las tres figuras que estaban a su lado no le quitaban los ojos de encima. Se volvió con una sonrisa, o por lo menos con algo que se le parecía mucho.

-Quizá, después de todo… tengo que hacer unas visitas… estaré aquí en uno segundos… Vete con tu madre Malfoy, ella sabrá ocultarte… y tú…-dijo, señalando a Snape-espérame aquí, desapareció con un leve _crack_ y los tres se quedaron en la sala, Nagini había subido hasta la butaca y se enroscaba en ella.

-Quizá después de esto se de cuenta de que yo soy su siervo más leal-dijo jadeante Colagusano, con una sonrisa y moviendo su nariz como si fuera un ratón-quizá ahora deje de tratarte como si fueras su favorito y…

Snape, con cara de cansancio, como si ese discurso lo hubiera escuchado ya muchas veces, hizo un movimiento de varita y Colagusano salió de la habitación gimoteando y tapándose las nalgas con las manos.

Se volvió a su ex alumno, que lo miraba con rabia contenida.

-Y ahora… será mejor que vuelvas con Narcisa…

El vagón lo ocupaban Neville, Luna, Harry y Ginny. Pero el silencio era casi total, solo se escuchaban el pasar de las hojas de la revista que leía Luna, debía de parecer muy interesante el artículo que leía, porque tenía la nariz casi rozando el papel. Los otros, por otro lado, se entretenían en mirar por la ventana, en silencio, Ron y Hermione patrullaban por el tren, lo que no debía de ser muy necesario, los alumnos, lejos de estar alegres por el regreso a casa, estaban entristecidos, o por lo menos la mayoría así era.

Cuando Harry había dejado de ver las torres del castillo tuvo una sensación muy extraña, sabía que tardaría mucho en volver, primero porque no sabían si la escuela abriría sus puertas el próximo curso y segundo, porque si lo hacía, él no pensaba ir.

-¿Creéis que nos dejarán volver el próximo año?-Dijo Ginny, apartando la cara de la ventana, al parecer él no era el único que estaba pensando en eso.

-Si nos dejan, yo vendré-dijo Neville, también apartando la mirada del cristal-y me da igual lo que diga mi abuela, no quiere que vuelva, no me lo ha dicho con esas palabras, claro, pero después de…-hizo una pausa, no muy seguro de cómo continuar-bueno de eso…

-De la muerte de Dumbledore.-Soltó Luna, con muy poco tacto.

Neville la miró compungido y continuó:

-me mandó una carta… creo que está asustada por si me pasara algo después de…-miró a Harry a los ojos, y este comprendió, seguramente su abuela ya tenía bastante con su hijo y su nuera en el Hospital de San Mungo.

Ginny puso cara de no entender, pero luego se encogió de hombros y volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana, Harry se alegró de tener una oportunidad de mirarla sin que ella se diera cuenta. Hacia apenas una semana y media que habían decidido posponer su relación, bueno, en realidad lo había decidido él, ella no había llorado, se había limitado a reír irónicamente, no parecía enfadada, ni siquiera parecía querer reprocharle nada. La admiró más que nunca.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y sus dos mejores amigos entraron por la puerta, con cara de cansancio.

-¡Los pasillos están completamente vacíos!-Exclamó Hermione, sentándose entre Neville y Harry.

-Es verdad…-Farfulló tristemente Ron-no hay un solo niño de primero al que atemorizar…

-¡Ron!-Le regañó Hermione.

-¿Qué? Es lo más divertido de ser prefecto, y puesto que el próximo año no vamos a venir…-Harry y Hermione le regañaron con la mirada.-Bueno… si no abren la escuela-corrigió, aun así, Hermione le miró ceñuda y dio un respingo, con los brazos en jarra.

Se abrió de nuevo la puerta y apareció una mujer con carrito y mirada triste.

-¡Ranas de chocolate! ¡Quiero cinco!-rebuscó en sus bolsillos y al sacar el dinero pareció decepcionado-mejor solo dos…

Harry sacó dinero mágico y volvió a pedir a la mujer las cinco ranas.

Hermione sonrió, muchas cosas no volvería a ser como antes ahora que no estaba Dumbledore, Hogwarts nunca sería el mismo, tardarían mucho, o al menos eso esperaba, en volver a ver a Snape, nunca más podría pedir ayuda a uno de los mejores magos que había existido, no pisaría nunca más Hogwarts como alumna, muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero, mirando a Ron y viéndolo como sacaba la rana del envoltorio con ansias pensó, con cierta alegría, que había otras cosas que nunca cambiarían.

Ron estaba apunto de llevarse la rana a la boca cuando sacó algo del envoltorio, eran los coleccionables que venían en las ranas.

-Mirad esto-Neville alzó la vista y tragó saliva fuertemente, después de todo ¿Por qué no iba a ser él? Dumbledore les guiñaba un ojo desde la fotografía, sus gafas de media luna parecieron resplandecer unos instantes.

Ya en la estación, con baúl en mano y Hedwig en su jaula, Harry divisó a lo lejos a sus tíos, se alegró de que solo tuviese que pasar unas pocas semanas en la casa de los Dursley, a fin de cuentas pronto cumpliría diecisiete años, y en el mundo mágico cuando los cumplías ya eras mayor de edad, aun así, lo que menos le apetecía en aquellos momentos era echar a andar hacia ellos ¿Por qué no podía hacer como Hermione? Ella solo pasaría una semana con sus padres, luego iría a pasar todo el verano a casa de los Weasley, o por lo menos todo lo que durara su verano, no sabía cuando se irían al Valle de Godric, la antigua casa de sus padres y donde Harry tenía la corazonada que era allí donde tenía que comenzar a buscar los cuatro Horrocux que quedaban por destruir.

Alguien le cogió del hombro.

-Ya es hora de que nos despidamos Harry…-Hermione, con una sonrisa, le dio un abrazo-nos veremos pronto ¿Verdad?

-Claro, apenas cumpla diecisiete, además, tengo que ir a casa de los Weasleys, por la boda de Bill y Fleur…

-Sí… yo apenas esté una semana con mis padres me voy a La Madriguera, quieren que les ayude con los preparativos de la boda…

-¡Oh, Harry! ¡Cariño!-La señora Weasley se había acercado hasta él y comenzaba a abrazarle-Me da tanta pena que tengas que irte con tus tíos ahora…-dijo mirando de reojo al señor gordo y la mujer larguirucha y chupada que estaban a unos diez metros de ellos y que miraban a los alumnos de Hogwarts con una mezcla de recelo, expectación y asco-después de haberlo pasado tan mal…¡Oh!-y lo demás que dijo no era comprensible, no paraba de darle besos en la cara y apretujarlo contra el pecho, cuando creyó que estaba apunto de ahogarse alguien la empujo, apartándola.

-¡mamá! ¡¿No ves que le vas a asfixiar?!-Ron traía una de las mejores sonrisas en la cara-pronto nos veremos amigo, cuídate… y ahora que puedes, aprovecha y asusta a tu primo… luego no vas a poder hacerlo…-le guiñó un ojo.

Dio un apretón de manos al padre de Ron.

-Adiós señor Weasley…

-Espero verte en la boda de mi hijo Bill…

-Claro que sí.

-Y…- se acercó para hablarle en voz baja-si no te importa…

-¿Qué?

-¿Podrías traerme… esas cosas que tienen los aparatos mugles para funcionar sin _electridá?_

_-_Electricidad-corrigió.

-Sí, eso, esas cosas que son así…-dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-¿Pilas?

-¡Exacto! Veras, el otro día vi una… caja con un montón de personas dentro y un hombre hacía que se fueran y llegaran otras con una aparatito muggles muy interesante…

-Claro, señor Weasley… yo le consigo algunas…-No supo si reírse o no.

Al lado de su padre estaba la pequeña Weasley, y estuvo apunto de bajar la cabeza y darle un beso, ese gesto habría sido tan normal hacía unas semanas que ahora parecía impensable no hacerlo, pero se contuvo y le dedicó una sonrisa, ella pareció entenderle, como si hubiera comprendido su impulso. Le devolvió la sonrisa y subiéndose de puntillas le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hasta pronto Harry!-Dijo, con los ojos brillantes y asiendo su baúl.

Aturdido se dio la vuelta y se acercó a sus tíos, que tenían cara de susto. Su tío Vernon le dio un gruñido en forma de saludo, su tía solo dio un respingo, enderezando la espalda y mirándolo por encima del hombro. Por la cara que tenían no parecían estar muy contentos ¿Tanto les desagradaba que volviera? Bueno ¿Qué mas daba? Pronto se iría para siempre del número cuatro de Prive Drive, volverían a ser una familia normal, con una casa normal, en un barrio normal y con vecinos normales, que era lo que más deseaban los Dursley, una vida monótona sin nadie que los interrumpiera y sin Harrys ni varitas mágicas que espantaran al pequeño "Daddy".

Ya en el coche, y con la radio puesta, Harry se dio cuenta de lo solo que se sentía, y del miedo que empezaba a sentir, al principio había sido un frío en el pecho y luego se le había pasado a la garganta, formándosele un nudo difícil de aguantar, cuando quiso darse cuenta, varias lágrimas se comenzaron a deslizar por las mejillas ¿Qué pasaba ahora que no estaban ni Duambledore, ni Sirius? ¿A quién iba pedirle un consejo? Claro que estaban Ron y Hermione, pero ellos tenían la misma edad que él, por más inteligente que fuese Hermione aun eran unos críos…

Críos… Niños… ¡Que mal se había sentido siempre que le llamaban así! Todos decían: ¿Qué puede hacer él si solo es un niño? ¡Un niño! Solo un niño… Y por un momento les dio la razón, aun ni siquiera había cumplido diecisiete años y tenía la responsabilidad del mundo mágico sobre sus hombros, el destino de un sin fin de brujos y bujas en sus manos… Parecía irreal y de película…

Debía comenzar a comprender que ya no era el "niño" que jugaba por momentos a ser un héroe con sus amigos. En sus primeros años en Hogwarts, pasando todos ellos por un sin fin de aventuras y misterios no había comprendido realmente lo que significaba ser "el niño que vivió", ni siquiera al comprender el significado de la profecía…

En los últimos años había comenzado a morir gente, pero no gente de cualquier lugar y sin nombre, gente que conocía y que esas perdidas le hacían daño, era más consciente de lo que significaba ser quien era, y por ello había decidido dejar a Ginny e ir en busca de los Horrocux… y quizá cuando todo aquello acabase, si es que acababa, podrían volver juntos, sería tan bonito…

Recordó sus ojos, las largas charlas, los entrenamientos del equipo, la sonrisa…

Algo que escuchó en la radio le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, algo extraño había ocurrido en el metro de Londres, algo así como una explosión, un humo verde había comenzado a salir por una de las tuberías, el reportero de la cadena interrogó a una mujer que decía que había visto a unos hombres encapuchados y con lo que parecían una mascaras, el reportero pareció titubear, como si pensase que deliraba, la mujer no paraba de chillar y de decir algo de chispas amarillas y gente hablando en lengua extraña, una lengua que parecía latín…

Harry se inclinó hacia delante, interesado, pero la radió dejó de emitir sonido abruptamente y un frenazo hizo que se diera con la cabeza en el respaldo delantero, cogiéndose la parte dolorida de la cara con una mano y apartándose las gafas torcidas con la otra, miró a su tío Vernon, que sin gafas era una masa uniforme y borrosa. Podía ver lo suficiente para comprender que su tío lo estaba mirando... al colocarse las gafas, se encontró con lo que le pareció un toro embravecido, tenía la cara roja de enfado, y al hablar, le salió saliva de la boca.

-¿Sois vosotros verdad? ¿Sois vosotros quienes estáis causando todo esto?

Tía Petunia se tapaba la cara con las manos, gimoteando.

-¿Por qué no nos podéis dejar en paz? ¿Qué os hemos hecho nosotros? ¿Tan difícil es dejarnos con nuestras vidas normales?-Comenzó a sollozar, a Harry se le entreabrió la boca, y no estuvo seguro si era por asombro o por ganas de replicar. No tendrían la cara de echarle a él la culpa ¿Verdad? Por que no era justo. Los cara amoratada de Vernon le seguía mirando, con los ojillos entrecerrados y cara de desprecio.

-¿Sabes el daño que nos estáis haciendo? Di ¿Lo sabes? Cada vez que voy al trabajo lo hago con miedo y cuando Duddly va al colegio, tu tía se pasa las horas mirando por la ventana, sin saber si lo va a ver llegar ¿Quiénes son aquellas personas que se pasean por aquí, y en todos lados vestidos con túnicas? ¿Quiénes son?

¿Qué había pasado mientras estaba en Hogwarts? La situación no podía ser tan caótica ¿o sí? Los sollozos de Tía Petunia le tenían paralizado. Vernon, nervioso, dio un puñetazo en el salpicadero.

-¡DI!

¿Qué iba a decir? Si ni siquiera lo sabía él, ese año no iba a ser normal, lo sabía, no iba a ser normal…

Había asistido a su primera tortura, era una niña, una niña muy pequeña, con ojos muy, muy verdes, y el pelo castaño cayéndole pegajoso sobre las sienes, tan solo tendría cuatro años, y era maga, pero sus padres confabulaban con los sangre sucia… sí, eso hacían… le produjo un placer perverso escuchar sus gritos, sus súplicas, el no entender por qué le hacían aquello, llamando a su "mamá", arrastrándose por el suelo, mientras la maldecían una y otra vez, hasta que sus ojos quedaron vacíos, con la boca entre abierta y todo su bonito vestido estilo muggles lleno de vomito. Había enloquecido hasta el punto de ser completamente inútil, ya no podía hablar, ni chillar, parecía una muñeca rota… entonces alguien pronunció el maleficio mortal, y acabó con ella, las risas de sus compañeros y las suyas propias aun retumbaban en su cerebro cuando se tiró a la cama, cansado de la jornada…

Había sido un día espectacular, genial y sus camaradas ya parecían haber olvidado el pequeño error cometido con Dumbledore… Casi creía haberse excitado sexualmente haciendo aquello, sonrió feliz. Todo iba bien, todo marchaba muy, muy bien…

Alguien toco a la puerta. Se desperezó y trabajosamente se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió.

En el pasillo, una Pansy Parkinson en bata y con un candil en mano, le miraba, con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Puedo?-Tenía una sonrisa pícara y él sonrió a su vez, casi había olvidado donde estaban y donde vivían.

Los Malfoys ya no vivían en su lujoso palacete en el Valle BlackHolle, se habían trasladado, junto con muchas familias mortífagas a un castillo abandonado, que Voldemort había preparado para ellos, ese verano, los hijos de los Mortífagos, tendrían la oportunidad de aprender de primera mano toda clase de hechizos, encantamientos y defensa que no se aprendía en Hogwarts.

-Claro que puedes pasar-la sonrisa de la chica se agrandó, y al pasar por su lado, Malfoy notó su fragancia, que le hizo comprender que se había perfumado.

Cerró la puerta y se volvió a tiempo para ver como la bata de Pansy resbalaba desde sus hombros hasta el suelo.

-A veces me parece que es tan grande… y me siento tan afortunada de estar aquí…-Se acercó un poco, y ella le tocó el vientre con sus manos calidas y suaves-¿tú no?

-Claro que sí.

Ella se puso de puntillas, sin dejar de mirarle.

-Ha sido un día tan bueno…-ya casi no quedaba espacio entre los cuerpos, puso los dedos en sus hombros haciendo que su camisón de tirantes se deslizara también hasta el suelo, sus bocas se buscaron, y sus pensamientos volaron, como siempre lo hacían, hasta ser tan hipócritas que ellos mismo se creían lo que hacían.

Al llegar a la cama, Draco Malfoy sonrió, si, sin duda había sido un día bueno, muy bueno, la imagen de la niña de aquella mañana y sus gritos suplicantes retumbaron de nuevo en su cabeza


	2. Chapter 2

La convivencia con los Dursley se había vuelto mas insoportable si cabía, aun no podia utilizar la varita libremente hasta que pasa un mes, en los q cumplía, al fin, diecisiete años, la mayoria de edad en el mundo mágico, y solo deseaba coger su baúl e irse y mandar a tomar viento a esa gente que no le quería en su casa, a fin de cuentas nada le retenía allí.

Cada vez era mas difícil permanecer sentado en la mesa, no soportaba las caras largas, los gruñidos que venían de la parte de la mesa donde se sentaba su tío Vernón.

Un día, cuando menos lo esperaba, volvieron a sacar el tema. Fue por casualidad.

Era de noche y todos cenaban viendo la tele que le habían regalado por su primo hacía unos años.  
al pasar de canal se vio a una mujer de pelo oscuro con ojos desorbitados que miraba tontamente al techo mientras alguien le hacía preguntas que la mujer era incapaz de contestar. Hubo un movimiento de la cámara y apareció una reportera joven, con el pelo rubio platino y los labios muy pintados que mostraba un edificio en llamas a su espalda y hablaba atropelladamente, de la casualidad de los sucesivos desastres que se estaban produciendo en centros públicos de Inglaterra y de las suecuelas psicológicas que estaba dejando en la población de todo el país.

Su tío apagó la tele y arrojó el mando contra la mesa. La copa de vino de tía Petunia se calló y el contenido manchó el mantel y un poco del suelo, hizo un mohín, que Harry interpreto como de enfado, seguramente sería ella quien tuviera que limpiarlo luego…

-Esto-dijo apretando un hombre con sus grandes manos y señalando la tele-esto es lo que veo todos los días por la tele, lo mismo que escucho por la radio, que leo en los periódicos-a Harrya le costaba creer que su tío fuese capaz de leer algo que no fuera la sección de deportes- ¡Y estoy arto! ¿Qué tiene que ver tu mundo con esto? No me digas que nada porque…

-Creía que no querías saber nada de los que "son" como yo…-Ironizó Harry.

La cara de Vernón se amorató.

-No juegues conmigo-dijo levantándose, con los puños apretados.

-No me eches la culpa, porque no la tengo-se sintió mal después de estas palabras, que le sonaron falsas después de pronunciarlas. Le dolía la cabeza.

-No te confundas, no es a ti solo a quien le echo la culpa de lo que está pasando, sino a ti y a toda esa gente que es como tú…

¿Cómo yo? Pensó Harry tristemente, iba a abrir la boca, pero los chillidos de Vernón no le dejaban casi pensar.

-Si fuera por mi te echaria ahora mismo de esta casa-seguía rugiendo.

-¡Ya vale Vernón! No sigas por ahí-Petunia le interrumpió, sorprendiendo a todos.

Pero vernon aun seguía enfadado, ahora contra su mujer.

-Eso es por lo que te dijo el viejo ese ¿verdad? Ya hace dieciséis años de eso, lo mejor que podríamos hacer es olvidarlo, hacerle las maletas y…

-Salid de la cocina niños-dijo su tía, amenazadoramente.

-¡Aún no he terminado!-Se quejó Duddley.

Su madre se giró hacia él, con una expresión muy extraña en los ojos.

-¡He dicho que fuera!-Casi chilló con voz aguda. A Duddley le sorprendió tanto que ese tono estuviera dirigido a él y no a Harry q se levantó y salió de la cocina, no sin mirar atrás un par de veces, extrañado.

Harry ya se había levantado y también salía. Ya en el pasillo los dos, tía Petunia les cerró a los dos la puerta en la cara, sin ningún miramiento.

-Ahora que no están ¿me va sa responder o no?-los gritos de Vernon se escuchaban desde fuera, Harry, plantado en la puerta no hizo ni siquiera un amago por marcharse.

-Mi madre dice que nos vayamos…-le miró enarcando una ceja y no hizo ningún movimiento q no fuese para acercar mas la oreja hacia la puerta, al final su primo le imitó…

-Dijo que se quedara y punto-sentenció Petunia, se escuchó un golpe, probablemente era un puñetazo. 

-Esto no es ningún juego Petunia ¿Note das cuenta? Tengo miedo… sois mi familia, y el es uno de ellos, el no forma parte de esta familia ¿Cómo voy a sentirme seguro con alguien de su… clase… aquí?

-Nadie a dicho que sea culpa de ellos…

-¡No hace falta que nadie lo diga!-gritó exasperado Vernon-¿es que acaso no es evidente? ¿Qué te parece que el próximo ataque sea en Privet Drive?-ella no contestó y su marido continuó con los gritos:-si no fuera por la inmunda de tu hermana y el desgraciado de su marido ahora mismo no est…

La puerta se abrió sin que nadie la tocara. Harry los miraba con rabia contenida.

-¡mi padre no es ningún desgraciado!

-Tu tía te ha dicho que te largaras.-soltó amenazadoramente.

-Eso es lo que pienso hacer, largarme de esta casa y dejar en paz a esta familia de la que NO formo parte-su tia comenzó a negar violentamente con la cabeza, él ni se paró a mirarla, girando sobre sus talones, subió a su habitación, saltando los escalones de tres en tres.

Sentía tanta rabia que las puertas se abrían a su paso, como si alguna energía extraña tirase de ellas, el baúl se abrió nada más el pisar la habitación, el arrojó una fotografía de sus padres, que descansaba en su mesita de noche, recogió su varita y la jaula de su lechuza, que graznó al sentir la violencia con que la cogía. La cicatriz en su frente ardía.  
No podía pararse a pensar, no quería pararse a pensar, apartó a su tía, que había entrado agitada a la habitación y asiendo su baúl casi voló hasta el piso de abajo, arrastrando el baúl por los escalones de madera, que crujían con el peso.

Tío Vernon salió de la cocina al escuchar el estruendo.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?

Duddley se puso delante suya para obstaculizarle el paso, pero Harry levantó la varita y vio el pánico en sus ojos:

-Apártate o te…

-¡Baja eso ahora mismo! No puedes hacer magia aquí… así que no te atrevas a amenazar a mi hijo…-Pero Duddlet ya se había apartado, mirándole con ojos desorbitados-no podrás salir de la casa, esta cerrada con llave.

-¡Alohomora!-Exclamó, señalando hacia la puerta con al punta de la varita: Esta se abrió, dejando ver un trocito de la calle.

Y empujando a su primo, salió por la puerta. Vernón no le siguió… ¿Acaso no era eso lo que quería?

Pero su mujer si lo hizo, a tiempo de ver a Harry parado en mitad de la calle y unos metros atrás, adelantándose a él, unas figuras negras y amenazadoras. Se sintió peor que nunca, y el frío se le extendía desde el pecho al resto del cuerpo…


	3. Chapter 3

-Yo me veo completamente preparada para asumir ese cargo, es mas exijo que se me tome en cuenta-La figura de la mujer era, lo que menos, imponente y del conjunto resaltaban los ojos, casi parecía imposible que pudiesen existir ojos así, tan, tan azules, parecían casi blancos, el enfado le daba una mirada glaciar, que recordaban a altas y escarpadas montañas nevadas, y era difícil de ignorar.

-Sí, pero entienda señorita que no conoce Hogwarts y…-intentó volver a rebatir.

-¿Debo recordarle que me crié allí?

-Sí, sí, pero hay profesores que llevan muchos años de experiencia impartiendo clases en Hogwarts, saben la dinámica de Hogwarts y eso ¡Es algo con lo que usted no puede luchar! Quizá McGonagall pueda encargarse de Hogwarts…

-¡No! ¡Oh, no! Sabe que soy muy apta para ese puesto… ¡maldita sea! ¡exijo ese puesto! ¡Yo…!

Alguien les interrumpió, un pelirrojo que llegaba con apariencia ahogada, aguantándose las costillas con las manos.

-¿Qué quieres Wenderley?-Preguntó cansinamente.

-Ha habido magia en Privet Drive señor…

-¿Potter otra vez?

-Sí, señor, pero… la suya no es la única varita que se ha utilizado…

-¿Se… se han utilizado más varitas?-El rostro de El Primer Ministro de la Magia palideció.

Weasley afirmó con la cabeza y el hombre comenzó a manosearse los dedos nerviosamente, olvidándose de la mujer que estaba a su lado y de la conversación que mantenían.

-¡Reacciona de una vez!-exclamó la mujer exasperada-¡tendr´sa que mandar a alguien!

-¡S-sí! ¡eso es lo que haré!-Dio unos pasos por la habitación, nervioso, luego carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y con pose tranquilo, ardenó-Peter Gonder, tr-traigame una lechuza.

-Mi nombre es Percie Weasley, señor-dijo, mientras salía de la habitación en busca del animal.

-El caso, señorita-dijo, intentando retomar la conversación para calmarse.

-¡Esto es el colmo!-gritó ella-¿Una lechuza? ¡Para cuando llegase al destino, Potter podría estar muerto! ¿Es usted consciente de ello?

La cara del hombre paso del blanco al gris ceniza.

-T-tiene razón… yo…

Los ojos de la mujer, en aquel momento, daban miedo.

-Mande de una vez esa lechuza, a Remus Lupin, le gustará estar informado.

-P-pero Potter, necesitará ayuda mientras tanto…

-¡Eso ya lo sé!-le gritó, apunto de darle un ataque de histeria ¿Es que acaso eso viejo no tenía capacidad de entenderla? ¿Demencia senil?-seré yo quien le ayude-y con un "plop" desapareció.

Tenían las caras tapadas, así que era imposible reconocerles, pero no hacía falta verles los rostros para saber que no venían con buenas intenciones.

El frío le tenía paralizado y comenzó a escuchar unos gritos que conocía muy bien. El llanto de su madre. Los mortífagos (o lo que él supuso eran mortífagos )y los dementores avanzaban lentamente. Soltó el baúl y lo abrió.

Su tía reaccionó al fin.

-¡Harry!-su voz, llena de pánico llegaba hasta él mientras removía todo el contenido del baúl-ese hombre dijo que permaneciéramos en la casa, que estaríamos a salvo allí… ¡Harry, por favor!

Pero él no le hizo caso, ahora, en vez de remover las cosas, las sacaba con desesperación, y mientras tanto, las figuras negras se acercaban cada vez más y más, debía ser importante lo que estaba buscando, porque aquellos hombres o seres, no estaba segura, estaban a escasos metros de él…

Duddley salió precipitadamente de la casa y trató de meter a su madre dentro, a la seguridad y tranquilidad del hogar, pero ella se resistía y avanzaba tambaleándose, como si fuera una autómata, con lágrimas en los ojos. Creía que ya no volvería asentirse nunca mas así, muerto el perro, muerto la rabia, se había dicho a sí misma al morir su hermana, pero los recuerdos llegaban hasta ella, rescatando los sentimientos de celos, envidias y sin sabores que había experimentado en su pubertad. ¿Por qué siempre habían tenido que hacerle más caso a ella? Le enfermaba el orgullo con el que hablaban continuamente sus padres de ella… ¡hasta sus amigos hablaban bien de ella! Había pasado toda la infancia y juventud teniendo que soportar las críticas; su sonrisa es mas bonita, sus ojos verdes son tan lindos… ¡Que chica tan inteligente! ¡¡ Lo malditamente encantadora que podía llegar a ser!! ¿Es que a ella nadie podía tomarla en cuenta?

Y ahora, después de todo, al pasar los años, seguía sintiéndose tan jodidamente inferior como antes.. ¿Y qué es lo que pretendía ahora? ¿Salvar a su hijo? ¿a esa abominación que tenía por sobrino?

Harry pareció encontrar lo que buscaba; aguantaba sonriente una tela plateada que parecía de seda y brillaba en sus manos ¿Es que aquello era una capa?

Harry se tapó con ella y desapareció ante los ojos atónitos de su primo y su tía, estaban completamente desconcertados. Las figuras negras se habían detenido y chillaban con rabia…

Alguien levantó una mano y un rallo salió desde la varita hasta el pecho de tía Petunia, que calló al suelo, con los ojos vacíos de muerte. Duddley no podía moverse de la impresión, ni siquiera era capaz de echarse a llorar o correr, puesto que el hombre que había apuntado a su madre, ahora le apuntaba directamente a él…

-¡Expelliarmo!-La varita del hombre salió disparada de su mano y Duddley sintió como algo invisible se echaba encima suya y rodaban por el asfalto.

Las maldiciones comenzaron a estallar por todo el suelo, al fin Harry pudo tapar con la manta a su primo, pero debían mantenerse agachados, debido a las grandes dimensiones de Duddley. Su primo estaba forcejeando y gritando.

-¡cállate si no quieres que nos maten!-siseó Harry arrastrándolo fuera del alcance de los maleficios.

Apareció una figura de la nada, y Duddley tragó saliva ruidosamente. Era una mujer de cabellos negros que le caían por la espalda, se volvió hacia ellos, y se les quedó mirando fijamente, como si fuera capaz de verles debajo de la capa y ¡Por merlín! Que Harry estaba seguro de que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Se acercó con grandes zancadas al hombre que Harry había podido quitarle la varita y le quitó la capucha, pero aun así, su rostro era imposible de ver, estaba cubierto por una careta. Sorprendentemente los mortífagos, al verla, se habían detenido y ni siquiera movieron un dedo cuando ella le pegó una bofetada con su mano enguantada, unos pelos rubios platinos sobresalieron de la mascara ¿Eso quería decir que era un Malfoy el que estaba detrás de todo esto?

Y sin más, los mortífagos y dementotes fueron desapareciendo uno a uno, cuando no quedó restos de ellos alguno, la mujer se dio la vuelta, con los ojos encolerizados… Vernón salió de la casa y quedó parado en el umbral al ver a su mujer en el suelo y ni rastro de su sobrino o hijo, solo vio a una mujer, que se inclinaba para tocar a su esposa, soltó un bufido y salió como loco tras la mujer. Esta, al verle, levantó la varita.

-¡Petríficus totalus!

Con otro movimiento de la varita hizo que la capa invisible saliera volando y que dejara a la vista a los dos muchachos que la miraban asombrados. Harry se levantó, entre sorprendido y expectante ¿Quién era ella? ¿Y por qué los mortífagos habían huido de esa manera al verla?

Ella le dio un vistazo rápido a su baúl y aun mas encolerizada, le grito:

-¿Qué significa esto Potter? ¿A dónde te crees que ibas?

-¿Quién eres?-dijo, apuntándola con la varita-¿Y cómo has conseguido hacer eso?

La mujer le miró unos segundos, y luego se rió a carcajadas.

-¡Suelta esa varita! ¡No te atrevas a amenazarme! ¡Eres igual de arrogante que tu padre si crees que puedes asustarme!

Era la segunda vez que insultaban a su padre aquel día, y Harry estaba planteándose seriamente hechizarla, pero antes de que pudiese si quiera pensar un buen hechizo, su varita y la del mortífago salieron volando se su mano, cuando miró a la mujer la vio juguetear con ambas.

De su boca estuvo apunto de salir una auténtica barbaridad, pero quedó con la boza abierta al ver aparecerse a Remus Lupin, a unos metros de ella, que echo a correr hacia Harry, con la mirada preocupada.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? ¡Me avisaron del ministerio! Me dijeron que ya habían mandado a alguien…-observó la escena; la tía de Harry muerta, Vernón petrificado, su primo lloriqueando en el suelo, la mitad de sus pertenencias esparcidas por el asfalto, algunos vecinos mirando por los visillos y una mujer con capa negra que no conocía… ¿o sí? Esos ojos… ¿Dónde los había visto antes? ¿Acaso era…?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-se le notaba amargura en la voz.

-Hola a ti también Remus-le contestó como respuesta, moviendo su melena, que ondulo tras la espalda-¡Bonito recibimiento!

-¿Qué pretendías? ¿Qué te echase flores?-La miró con rabia contenida- la última vez que te vi, le escupiste a la cara a Sirius. Y luego… ¡desapareciste!

La mujer apretó los dientes.

-¡Pensaba que era un mortífago! No seas hipócrita porque bien sabes que tu también lo pensabas… ¡creía que había vendido a Lily y James!

-¡No es excusa! ¿y ahora qué? ¿eh? Vienes y pretendes que te acojamos… además; ¿qué demonios hacías en Privet Drive?-Jamás había visto a Lupin así, parecía haber perdido toda la entereza y tranquilidad que poseía.

-Salvar al hijo de Lily.

-y de James-añadió Remus, con retintín.

Comenzó a escucharse sirenas, los adultos miraron a Harry, interrogativamente, este los miraba tragando saliva.

-La policía muggles…

Grimauld Place seguía siendo tan tétrico y oscuro como las últimas veces en las que había estado, se le encogió el estómago un poco… la casa de Sirius…

Todo estaba completamente en silencio y no había ni una luz encendida, era normal, ya era bastante tarde cuando tres personas se aparecieron cerca de los límites de la casa.

Remus abrió la puerta, con sumo cuidado y se puso un dedo en los labios, para que ninguno de sus dos acompañantes abriera la boca.

-¡_Lumus_! Susurró Lupin, al tiempo que una débil lucecita se encendía de su varita-Ven Harry, te llevaré a la habitación donde vas a dormir oí, y tú-se giró a la mujer que miraba en todas partes con una mezcla de curiosidad y asombro-espérate aquí ¡Y no toques nada!

Subieron las escaleras, intentando que no se escuchara mucho los crujidos de la madera al pisar los escalones ¿Quién estarían allí durmiendo?

-Te llevaré a la habitación de Sirius-el susurro de Remus le sacó de sus pensamientos, dejándole una sensación de vacío en el pecho.-hoy dormirás allí, no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme a llevarte a la habitación de Ron, seguro que lo despertarías…

-¿Está aquí Ron?-preguntó emocionado.

-¡Sssh! Sí, lo podrás ver mañana…-¡Él quería verlo hoy!

-Pensaba que estaban en la Madriguera, preparando la boda de Bill y Fleur…

-Mira, ya llegamos-cuando abrió la puerta quedó fascinado, era la habitación de un niño de 17 años a lo sumo ¿Cómo no había entrado antes a esa habitación?

-Esta… esta habitación ¿Es la de Sirius?

-Sí, Harry, es la habitación de Sirius tal y como la dejó cuando huyó de casa y fue a parar a la de tu padre- Y cuando escapó de azkaban y te pidió que vivieras con él pretendía que esta fuese tu habitación, quería hacerle algunas reformas… y comenzó a hacerlas… pero no pudo terminarlas… ya sabes…

Harry tragó saliva, no quería seguir hablando del tema, así que le interrumpió antes de que pudiera si quiera continuar:

-¿Quién es esa mujer?

-¡Oh! Ella es… bueno, era…-se toco el pelo con las manos, con gesto nervioso-era la mejor amiga de tu madre cuando estaba en Hogwarts-se especializaron en hacer de rabiar a Sirius y James entre sexto y séptimo año… eran intimas.

-¡Pero enfrentó a los mortífagos! Y de una manera…parecía que los conociera de algo, no le tocaron ni un pelo… ¡Incluso abofeteó a uno!

-¡Oh! Bueno, siempre tuvo buena reputación, en la época de Voldemort, en la primera época de Voldemort-especificó-era una aurora muy conocida…su aspecto no ha cambiado demasiado…

-¡Eran muchísimos! ¡Seguro que habrían podido con ella!-estalló Harry.

-¡Ahh!-Un grito fuerte y rotundo, que provenía del piso de abajo, interrumpió la conversación-¡Sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre en mi casa! ¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi propio hijo! ¡Sangre de mi sangre dando "mi" casa a un impuro…!

Los chillidos continuaban mientras bajaban las escaleras corriendo, al llegar vieron como la mujer intentaba tapar el cuadro con una manta,

-¡Te dije que te estuvieras quietecita!-Exclamó Lupin mientras corría a ayudarla-vas a conseguir despertar a toda la casa…

Se escucharon pasos que bajaban a toda velocidad las escaleras y un montón de cabezas pelirrojas se plantaron por toda la habitación, y tras ellos llegaban Tonks y Hermione, muy ajitadas.

-¡Harry!-exclamaron todos a la vez, sus dos mejores amigos se acercaron corriendo, Ron para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda y Hermione para abrazarlo cariñosamente, pero él se fijo mas en la pequeña Weasley ¿Es que ella no pensaba ir a abrazarlo? Parecía estar pensándolo, pero al final desvió la mirada, completamente sonrojada, mientras balbuceaba que iba a la cocina a por un baso de agua.

La miró un poco decepcionado, no esperaba que se lanzase a sus brazos confesando delante de la mayor parte de la familia Weasley que estaba profundamente enamorada de él (bueno, un poco sí) Pero… ¡Esperaba alguna reacción! Unas palmaditas en el hombro como su hermano, o al menos una sonrisa… no esa falta, casi absoluta, de interés.

-¡Harry! ¡Eh! ¡Harry!-Ron estaba zarandeándolo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Eh?-reaccionó Harry al fin.

-Llevamos un rato preguntándote qué haces aquí.

Miró a Lupin, que parecía casi tan nervioso como él.

-Sí, Harry ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¡No te esperábamos hasta tu cumpleaños!

-Bueno… este...-ya habían conseguido tapar el cuadro de la madre de Sirius, y aunque aun se escuchaba un poco de su voz, ya no hacía falta hablar a gritos-tuve… digamos… en pequeño problema en Privet Drive-dijo, frotándose la coronilla

Vio a Hermione con ganas de preguntar el qué, pero Harry le dijo con la mirada que ya lo hablarían, en ese momento no estaba de humor…

La mujer de cabellos negros se volvió hacia ellos:

-¿Un pequeño problema dices?- Estaba completamente despeinada y acalorada por el esfuerzo de tapar el cuadro, que se había resistido con creces-¡Han intentado matarlo!

Remus gruñó y Harry quiso volverse hacia ella y matarla. Todos se habían quedado quietos y le miraban hipnotizados ¡Comenzaba a odiar a esa mujer!

¡CRASH! En la puerta de la cocina estaba Ginny, de su mano se había resbalado el vaso, que estaba hecho añicos en el suelo. El agua había salpicado las paredes y los pies de la muchacha, que miraba a Harry con la cara más pálida de lo normal. Al final echó a correr y se colgó de su cuello, sorprendiendo un poco a todos, excepto a Ron y Hermione, esta ultima exclamó:

-¿Quién quiere un té?

-¡Yo!- Dijeron todos, bueno, casi todos, al unísono, la mujer se había quedado mirando a Ginny con las cejas levantadas y la boca ligeramente abierta. Remus la metió arrastras en la cocina.

Los había dejado solos, pero ellos casi no se habían dado cuenta.

Harry se había acordado cada día de Ginny y, aunque no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, se levantaba ilusionado al ver una lechuza, que, por cierto, nunca era de ella, buscaba con avidez información extra en las cartas de Ron que apareciera el nombre de la menor de los Weasley, al menos un saludo… ¡Pero, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta realmente de lo mucho que la había echado de menos…!

-¡Hagy! ¡Estas aquí! Me dijeron que no vendrgias hasta dentrgo de un pag de semanas ¡Qué bien! Grgabielle tiene muchas ganas de vegte-Fleur los observaba desde la escalera, con una gran sonrisa.

Al mirar la cara de Ginny, Harry observó una mezcla de congoja y rabia contenida. Tampoco se le escapó la cara de asco que le echó cuando la separó sin ningún miramiento de él, para darle dos besos.

-Mmm, huele a te ¿Entrgamos a la cocina Hagy?-le preguntó, tirándole del brazo, él se zafó cuidadosamente del bazo para no ofenderla.

-Sí, entremos-aceptó, mientras agarraba suavemente los dedos de Ginny y tiraba de ella, lanzándole una sonrisa tímida.

Ella había mudado la cara y ahora le respondía a la sonrisa.

Al entrar en la cocina se soltaron las manos, sonrojados. Pero nadie pareció darse cuenta de la vergüenza de los chicos. El ambiente era muy tenso, Remus y Tonks estaban por un lado, mirando a la mujer con cara de pocos amigos y ella tomaba un té con las dos manos rodeando una taza humeante y las cejas arquedas mientras miraba a la pareja.

La señora Weasley les sonrió a los jóvenes nerviosamente.

-¿Tienes hambre, Harry? Pareces famélico.

Harry sonrió, esperaba que le dijera algo así.

-No gracias, solo un poco de té-Se sentaron en la mesa y le sirvieron té a los tres jóvenes recién llegados.

Nadie habló por unos instantes, hasta que se escuchó algo que picoteaba en el cristal de la ventana, cuando se volvieron vieron una masa negra con manchas blancas y ojos amarillos.

El señor Weasley se levantó de inmediato y la lechuza entró, dejando una carta lacrada delante de la mujer, después se fue por donde había venido. La abrió rápidamente y sonrió un poco.

-Han procedido con la desmemorización de los vecinos de Privet Drivet-siguió leyendo-conforme al cadáver de tu tía…-parecía que no se atrevía a continuar-bueno… en los archivos generales de defunciones muggles aparecerá un derrame cerebral, los Dursley(los que quedaban de ellos) te han echado de casa Potter, no quieren saber nada de ti… Lo peor ha sido el trabajo con los policías muggles, a costado un poco de trabajo al principio para convencerles de que había sido una broma de chiquillos del barrio…

Harry estaba un poco pálido y sentía un frío en su pecho que no era capaz de calentar el té. No es que el le tuviese una gran estima a su tía, ni mucho menos, se había encargado de hacerle casi diecisiete años la vida imposible, pero no por ello no sentía su muerte, y sobretodo di él tenía la culpa. Una vez más había muerto alguien inocente por su causa y eso debía acabar.

Los dedos de Ginny le rezaron la rodilla y siguió subiendo, hasta encontrar su mano y juguetear con sus dedos ¿Por qué siempre hacía que se sintiera mejor? Y justo después de pensar en eso, sintió un peso muy grande en el estómago ¿Y si esas semanas antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur eran las últimas que pasara con ella? Se estremeció y Ginny le miró al notar su cambio, pero él no quiso mirarla y siguió con la vista fija en su té.

-¿Y cómo llegasteis aquí tan rápido? Harry aun es menor, no puede aparecerse-Preguntó inteligentemente Hermione.

-Cierto Hermione-y Harry creyó que iba a decir: 10 puntos para Griffindor, por su perspicacia señorita Granger…-Puede aparecerse con alguien que sea mayor de edad y pueda hacerlo… hicimos una aparición en conjunto-nos aparecimos antes de que llegara la policía, era mejor no liar mas las cosas. Ya habíamos enfadado lo suficiente al ministerio…

-Harry ¿Tienes idea de por qué estaban allí?

-¡Y yo qué sé Hermione!-estalló Harry, todos se le quedaron mirando, Hermione tenía los ojos licuados, la mano de Lupin, que sostenía una taza, se había detenido antes de llegar a los labios y Ginny, con el sobresalto, le había soltao la mano-¿Cómo puedo saberlo?

-Tranquilizate, Harry, solo te ha preguntado.

¡Lo que le faltaba! Que encima Ron le defendiera.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¡Han intentado matarme!

-¿Y cuándo no lo intentan Potter?-los ojos azules, casi blancos, lo miraban desde el otro lado de la mesa, con ironía-según tengo entendido ya lo han intentado muchas veces ¡No se de qué te extrañas!

-¡No le hables así Anne!-¿A si que así se llamaba? Mmm…-lo único que le hace falta a Harry en este momento es que nos enfademos con él-Lupin se había levantado- yo creo que lo mejor que podíamos hacer es dormir un poco y ya mañana hablarlo serenamente.

Se volvió a dirigir hacia ella.

-¿Querras pasar la noche aquí?Hay habitaciones de sobra, puedes dormir al lado de las chicas… hay una habitación vacía, si fueras tan amable Ginny de llevarla hasta allí…

La chica se levantó con cara de fastidio, cuando iba a salir por la puerta:

-¡Ginny!-Fluer la llamaba con voz de pito-Pog favor, ten cuidado al entrag en la habitación, Grgabielle tiene un sueño poco prgofundo, si la despiertas no podría dogmig en toda la noche…

-¡Por mi como si se queda dormida para siempre!

-¿Pegdon?

Ginny puso cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida:

-Que tendré cuidado con la princesita.-se notaba que estaba bastante cansada de las francesas, esa sonrisa forzada ya no engañaba a Harry.

-La hermana de Fleur duerme con Ginny-le aclaró ron, en un susurro, al ver que no apartaba la mirada de su hermana, e interpretando la mirada de otra manera.-debes ver a la familia de Fleur…-dijo entre suspiros, Hermione dio un respingo-son todas… tan…

-Deja de babear ya, Ron-se enfadó finalmete Hermione, levantándose de la mesa y saliendo también muy recta.

Su amigo arrugó el ceño mientras la observaba salir.

-Está enfadada, porque le a tocado comparti habitación con ella… ¿Verdad que tiene suerte? Ya me gustaría compartir habitación con…

-¿Hermione?-le preguntó Harry, con una sonrisa, sin dejarle continuar.

De inmediato se le encendieron las orejas de su amigo y empezó a balbucear.

-Ya es hora de que os vallais a la cama chicos-la señora Weasley recogía las tazas con una varita y las colocaba en un pila, donde un trapo encantado las iba limpiando una a una.

-Me refería a Fleur-farfulló Ron, mientras subían las escaleras y Harry rió por lo bajo.

No podía parar de dar vueltas en la cama, no conseguía conciliar el sueño a pesar del cansancio que sentía y los sonoros ronquidos de Ron en la cama de al lado no le ayudaban mucho.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría así? Quizas una hora, dando vueltas y vueltas… cambió de postura, volvió a cambiar, acomodó las almohadas, se destapó, se volvió a tapar. Al final, hastiado, se levantó, necesitaba hacer algo… mover las piernas, inconscientemente, estas le llevaron a la planta donde estaban las habitaciones de las chicas, una puerta estaba entreabierta, la abrió un poco más, había dos camas, en una descansaba una muchacha de cabellos muy rubios y en la otra sobresalía una mata de pelo rojiza, que parecía castaña por la oscuridad.

Se sacó la varita del bolsillo y apuntando a su mano apareció un flor blanca, se acercó a la segunda cama y la colocó al lado de la cara de Ginny, esta se movió un poco y dijo algo en sueños, pero no abrió los ojos. Estuvo tentado de tocarla, pero no quería despertarla, así que apartó la mano.

Que tonto había sido, si se hubiese dado cuenta antes…Podrían haber pasado mucho tiempo juntos… meses o incluso años, pero solo habían tenido unas cuantas semanas para ellos, de las mejore semanas de su vida, y sin embargo, tras la muerte de Dumbledore los acontecimientos comenzaban a desbordarle, tenía que buscar los Horrocruxes, buscar a R.A.B. Y encontrar a sus dos enemigos mortales, Voldemort y Snape. Y ahora, la muerte de su tía y el intento de asedio a la casa de los Dursley eran señales de que debía comenzar la búsqueda cuanto antes… sin buscar excusas para demorarse y cuando todo eso acabara podría ser feliz, tener una vida, en la que, esperaba, Ginny tuviese un papel importante, pero hasta entonces debía luchar, si esque había un hasta entonces… se estremeció… últimamente solía pasarle mucho…

Había estado tan concentrado en el rostro de la muchacha que no había escuchado unas voces que iban subiendo de volumen, salió, buscando la fuente del ruido. Provenía de una habitación que estaba al lado de la de Ginny. Reconoció una de las voces, era la de Remus Lupin:

-No puedes pretender aparecer de nuevo en nuestras vidas, como si no pasara nada ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo Anne? Te busqué insaciablemente… cuando tu te fuiste no me quedaba nada… pensaba que Meter estaba muerto, que Sirius era un fugitivo y ademas asesino de mis mejores amigos, entre los que estaba Lily, tu Lily, y James… Solo quedaba Harry ¡Y no podía acercarme a él! Y tú, que me diste la espalda a mí y al mundo mágico…

-Me sentía traicionada…-La voz de Anne parecía estrangulada.

-Y estabas en tu derecho, ¡También yo me sentía traicionado! Pero no me escondí del mundo… Y cuando supiste que Sirius era inocente, tampoco volviste.

-Nadie tiene derecho a juzgarme, Remus,

-Cierto, nadie tiene derecho, pero tampoco tu lo tienes para meterte en la vida de Harry, después de tanto tiempo… ¿sabesel sufrimiento que podía haberle ahorrado? Todos esos años compartiendo techo con esos muggles, tú podías haberle dado una vida mejor, pero no quisiste, así que aléjate ahora, vete lejos y no vuelvas, no tienes derecho.

-¿A no? ¿Y con qué derecho se metió Sirius en su vida?

-Era su padrino…

-Entonces estamos en igualdad de condiciones, te recuerdo que él también huyó.

-No, a él le encarcelaron, y cuando huyó fue porque no tuvo otro remedio, no podía reclamar su derecho ni encarcelado ni en el exilio ¡Así que no exijas nada! ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas!

-¿Quién te crees para decirme que tengo o no que exigir? Harry es el hijo de Lily, se que a ella le hubiera gustado que…

-Sí, ya sé lo que vas a decir-le interrumpió- a ella le hubiera encantado que tu y Sirius lo criarais, que lo protegierais… pero ya ha pasado el tiempo, dentro de unas semanas Harry será mayor de edad, y no necesitará a nadie, y aunque lo necesite, no dejara que lo hagas, a ti, que ni siquiera te conoce… solo haría caso a Dumbledore, pero él está muerto, así que Harry, cuando cumpla los diecisiete, hará lo que quiera, y ninguno de nosotros podrá detenerle…

-¿Quiere venganza?

-No-la voz de Remus era apenas un susurro-quiere justicia.

Hubo un silencio extraño, luego la voz de la mujer fue la que habló:

-De todas maneras no estoy aquí para hacerme cargo de Harry, ya es mayorcito para cuidarse las espaldas, que yo sepa lleva seis años haciéndolo, desde que entró en Hogwarts….

-¿Entonces?

-He venido para hacerme cargo de Hogwarts-silencio-como directora, por supuesto.

-¿qué?-casi chilló-¡Estás loca! Jamás podrás ser directora de Hogwarts-parecían hacerle gracia sus palabras, porque sonaban como si estuviera apunto de echarse a reír.

-¡No te burles de mí! Conseguiré ese puesto, fui de las mejores auroras, tengo estudios suficientes, además, me van a dar el puesto de profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿ya te lo han dicho?

Ella rió un poco.

-No, pero me lo darán, Scrimguer es un zoquete, quiere dar la imagen de que lo tiene todo controlado, pero ese vejestorio está muerto de miedo… ¿Sabes cuántas muertes llevamos ya desde que murió Dumbledore? ¡diecinueve! ¡Y eso sin contar con las víctimas muggles! Créeme Remus, ese puesto será mío…

-Espero que sobrevivas, Anne.

-¿Por quñe dices eso?

-Bueno, dicen que ese puesto está maldito, los profesores que dan esa materia no duran mas de un año, yo entre ellos… es una tradición de hace seis años, es decir, desde que Harry llegó a Hogwarts.

-Sí, estoy al tanto, pero yo no soy tan inútil como los contratados por Dumbledore para ocupar ese puesto.

-¿llamas inútil a Ojoloco?

Harry volvió a escuchar esa risa que comenzaba a odiar.

-¡Oh! Admitámoslo Remus ¡ese hombre ya no es lo que era! Es un viejo carcamal y loco que ve mortífagos por todas las esquinas… eso no podemos negarlo… luego ¿Lockhard? Por favor, ese engreído no sabe donde tiene la cara, bueno, miento, solo sabe donde tiene la cara ¡Eso es de lo único que entiende! ¡Oh! ¡Perdón!-se disculpó falsamente-entendía, porque ya ni eso… En San Mungo anda bien ¿No?-rió fríamente- Y mírate a ti Remus… ¡Eres un hombre lobo! Ni siquiera se como dejaron que te acercaras a Hogwarts…

Otro silencio, Harry pensó seriamente en irrumpir en el cuarto y echarle una maldición ¿Quién se creía esa mujer para hablar así? ¿Quién se creía para venir a casa de Sirius para insultar a Lupin? ¿Con qué derecho? cerró fuertemente los puños y apretó los dientes.

La voz de Lupin pareció triste cuando preguntó:

-¿Dónde está la Dulce Anne que conocí en Hogwarts?

-No lo sé Remus-ella seguñia riéndose, de esa forma tan desagradable-Pregúntale a tu amigo Sirius, él seguro que puedrá darte una respuesta… ¡Oh! Que tremendo error, perdóname-parecía inusualmente alegre-¡No puedes! ¡No puedes porque Sirius está muerto!-aquel tono le resultó tan cruel que esta vez si que tuvo instintos asesinos contra ella, Harry sentía que en cualquier momento entraría a la habitación para tratar de asfixiarla con la almohada.

-Aunque consigas el puesto, tendrás que admitir, al menos, que nunca serás tan buena como él.

-¿Cómo Dumbledore?-Rió, de forma desagradable-Remus… por favor, Dumbledore, en sus tiempos mozos, podría ser uno de los mejores magos del mundo, no lo puedo negar, eso es más que evidente, pero almenos tendrás que admitir que por ultimas chocheaba un poco…

-¿Qué… cho-chocheaba?-Lupin no podía con su asombro- Estas loca, enserio, loquisima, como puedes siquiera decir algo así, Dumbledore es el mejor mago que hayamos conocido jamás y murió siendo un gran mago, y… ¡No chocheaba! ¿Quién eres y donde está Anne?

-Remus… estoy cansada, esta conversación me aburre muchísimo-puso la voz mas grave:-¡Estas loca! ¿Dónde está Anne? ¡Nunca serás tan buena…! ¡Nunca llegarás a tanto…! Y bla, bla, bla-volvió a poner su tono normal de voz-cansas y estresas, la Anne de antes está muerta, murió bajo los escombros de la casa de los Potter y ahora déjame en paz ¿Sí?

Harry, en el pasillo, no era capaz de creer que Remus dejara que esa mujer se riera de él, de Dumbledore, de Ojoloco y de Sirius y no la echara de la casa ¿Por qué? Lo único que había demostrado era la soberbia de creerse mejor que los demás, superior, eso le hacía recordar a los Slytherin tan malditamente arrogantes… ¿Es que esa mujer no tenía ni siquiera un poco de humildad? Al final la voz de Remus le sacó de sus cavilaciones:

-De acuerdo-parecía triste…no, triste no, decepcionado, se escucharon pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, Harry se puso nervioso, y ahora ¿Dónde se escondía?-Por cierto-los pasos se detuvieron, dando algo de tiempo a Harry-¿Dónde está la varita del mortífago? Si la tenemos será muy fácil averiguar quien es…

-Ahm, pues… la tengo en la túnica, espera-otra pausa, y luego un susurro-Remus, la varita… la varita ha desaparecido…

-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? Búscala bien…

-¿Acaso crees que soy idiota o que? ¡Deja de tratarme como una niña! Yo ya no soy la chica de cuarto y tú uno de los merodeadores del último curso, si te he dicho que no está… ¡Es que no está!

-Mira, comienzo a estar harto de ti, tenemos una posibilidad de descubrir al menos uno de los atacante y tú… tú… ¡Pierdes la varita! ¿Cómo quieres que deje de tratarte como a una niña? Si es que parece que lo único que haces es actuar como una…

-No quiero discutir…

-¿Qué no quieres discutir?

-¡No! ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Quieres irte de una buena vez? No soporto tu voz.

-¡Aquí lo único insoportable eres tú!-los pasos se acercaban acelerados y Harry corrió a esconderse bajo las sombras, para cuando Remus salió, pegando un portazo y con cara de pocos amigos, él ya estaba escondido, deforma que era imposible verle.

Cuando Remus desapareció, Harry volvió a acercarse a la puerta ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo aquella mujer? Pegó de nuevo la oreja a la puerta, no parecía escucharse nada, a lo mejor estaba cansada de verdad y ya estaba durmiendo, si era así, quizás podía entrar sin hacer ruido y buscar la varita del maldito mortífago, a lo mejor no la había perdido… Abrió la puerta, intentendo hacer el mínimo ruído posible, para no despertarla, pero al mirar al interior, comprendió que la habitación estaba vacía, allí ya no había nadie…


End file.
